Problem: A green necklace costs $$99$, and a yellow jacket costs $$9$. The green necklace costs how many times as much as the yellow jacket costs?
The cost of the green necklace is a multiple of the cost of the yellow jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$99 \div $9$ $$99 \div $9 = 11$ The green necklace costs $11$ times as much as the yellow jacket costs.